Kono's birthday
by carson34
Summary: Kono celebrates her birthday with a big surprise from her husband and the kids. Also she has something to tell her husband about their growing family


Author Note: I hope that I can get this storyline out before Five 0 airs where I live. I hope that Grace Parks had a great birthday today and I hope that you guys like this one take McKono Fanfic to celebrate her birthday.

Character Summary:

Steve: Happily married to Kono. Father of two kids named John and Kayla.

Kono: married to Steve. Mother of two kids named John and Kayla. Just found out that she is pregnant with their third child. She is going to tell her husband about their new baby when Danny takes their kids.

John: first-born son of Steve and Kono. Older brother of Kayla and the new baby that is on the way. He is about to turn five years old.

Kayla: second child of Steve and Kono. She is about to turn two years old and loves being with her father. She loves to surf.

Kono walked up on the morning of her birthday to hear her kids screaming with laughter. She knew that her husband was making sure that the kids were happy being with him.

"You guys needs to be quiet before you wake up mommy." He told their kids as she smiled knowing that they were heading up the stairs. She decided to pretend to be asleep so that way Steve would not know that she was really awake. She heard them come into the room and Kayla was trying to climb on the bed. John had made it up on the bed and started to walked over by his mom.

"Wake up mommy." John said to his mother.

"Buddy, I think that mommy is already awake." He told his son.

"Why do you say that?" He asked his father.

"Because I know how mommy sleeps and this is not the way that she sleeps." He said as he gave her a small kiss on the neck. She knew that the kids were in the room and she could not make love to her husband.

"Steve, stop." She responded as he pulled closer to her neck.

"Why you like it when I do this?" He whispered to her.

"I know but our kids are in the room." She reminded him.

"I know and it bites because I want you now." He responded to her.

"Don't forget that Danny is picking them up after school and daycare today so we can have a date night." She revealed to him.

"I still don't know how you managed to get Danny to watch them." Steve told her.

"It's part of his birthday present to me." She said to him. She knew that he was not happy about Danny giving her a present but she had to tell him about the baby.

"I really don't like another man giving my wife a birthday present." He revealed to her as he gave her another.

"Mom!" John yelled at his mother.

"Hey don't yell at her! It's her birthday and you need to treat better and plus she is your mother." Steve defended to his wife to their son.

"I am sorry daddy but we are going to be late for school." John told his father.

"You are going to be fine once mommy eats and I will take you to school." Steve told his son. He gave Kono a small kiss and picked up Kayla so she can give Kono a kiss. John gave his mom a small kiss before he got off the bed and followed his father down the stairs. She heard the front door open and closed. She ate the breakfast as much as her pregnancy would allow her to do so.

About an hour after Steve and the kids left, Kono was leaving the house to head to work. She hoped that her husband has not figured out that she is pregnant since the fact she had tried to stay at headquarters on almost every single case. She got to headquarters to find Danny, Chin and Steve were getting ready to leave.

"Hey are you coming with us?" Chin asked his cousin.

"What about Catherine?" She asked him.

"She's staying at home front. Why don't you come with me?" Steve told his wife as he walked over to her.

"Okay." She said to her husband as she watched Chin and Danny got in the car and headed to the crime scene. Steve and Kono got into his truck and finished the case before the night was over. Kono walked into Danny's office to find him on the phone with Rachel. She waits until he is finished with the phone call.

"Birthday girl, why are you still here?" Danny asked his friend.

"I want to make sure that you take care of my kids or I am going to go after you and killed you. Don't think that I won't be able to hide your body." She threatened him.

"I am sure that your husband won't be very happy." He revealed to her.

"Are you sure about that?" She responded back to him.

Steve walked into the office and headed to get his wife so they could go to their date night. Steve knew what he wanted to do with his wife. He can't believe that he finds her with his best-friend. He knows that they are friends but really hanging out with him with closed doors is not okay. Steve walks into the room and smiles at his friend and his wife. Danny knows that look and knows that there is something going on with him.

"What's wrong Steve?" Danny asked his friend.

"Oh nothing but you hanging out with my wife." Steve revealed to him.

"Steve, nothing is going on so just relax." She told her husband. "Let's go."

She took his hand and tried to let him out of the office but he had other plans and pulled her in for a kiss. He had been waiting to kiss her like that all day.

"I need to go and pick up the kids anyways." Danny said as he left the office. He knew what they were going to do and he wanted nothing part of it.

Steve and Kono made love on Danny's desk and when they were done. They were getting ready to leave.

"You know that we are going to have to owe Danny a new desk." Kono told her husband.

"Not if we don't tell him what we did." Steve responded to his wife as he gave her a small kiss.

"You are right." Kono told her husband as they got into his truck and headed home for their date. They ended up making love again. Right before they fell asleep, Steve and Kono had a chance to talk about their future.

"I found out that I am pregnant with our third child." Kono told her husband. He gave her a small kiss before they made love again.

"I love you and I hope that you had a great birthday." Steve told his wife as he gave her a small kiss before they fall asleep.

Author Note: That is it for this storyline and I hope that you enjoy this storyline. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I would love to chat with you. Don't forget to check out my other storylines.


End file.
